Crazy school, crazy people, crazy life Side story: Misunderstandings
by Bluesoap
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia and Ulquiorra are in search of their classmates, but as they near the classroom the students were supposed to be in, they find themselves in an awkward situation hearing various suggestive words and sentences passing through the door. Curious and red faced they try to figure out what is happening inside. It can't be that they're doing 'that', can it...!


A/N: It's been a long time... I had this side chapter lying around for a long time too. I was going to upload it after I got far enough in the main story where this would occur, but as I wasn't really getting around to update it, I just decided to upload this as a stand-alone. You don't need to have read the main story for this, but this is a side chapter of it that can be read alone (at least I think so). I went through this chapter a few times, but I might still have missed a few mistakes. I'd be glad if they were pointed out. I would fix them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Crazy school, crazy people, crazy life side story: Misunderstandings**

The sound of a door slamming could be heard through the hallway. Some students turned their heads and glanced at the pair stepping out of the vice-principal's office: A tall boy with a wild orange hair and a petite girl with black hair cropped into a bob. The boy had a frown etched into his face while the girl faced him with a composed expression.

"There was no need to slam the door," the girl stated.

"So what! Shut up and leave me alone!" the boy scowled and walked away, but the girl didn't follow him.

"Ichigo," she called out but the boy ignored her, so she spoke louder, "Ichigo!"

" _What!_ " Ichigo yelled and twisted around to face his partner, Rukia.

"That is the wrong direction," Rukia said and promptly walked into the opposite direction.

"…" Ichigo couldn't think of anything to retort.

After staring dumbly at Rukia's back for a while, he started catching up to her.

They weaved through the hallways of the school and scanned the classrooms. However, when they couldn't find the people they needed after 10 minutes of searching, Ichigo started to complain:

"Man, we're wasting our precious break with this!"

"Well then, do you have any other suggestions of searching for the requested people?" Rukia mocked.

Ichigo's frown deepened and he was about to retort when he suddenly bumped into someone else. Ichigo turned around to see who it was and recognized him as a member of the rival teams that would be staying until the competition was over.

"Ulquiorra! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Searching for Orihime," Ulquiorra answered, while brushing his green-striped black hair out of his face.

"Really? Us too! We're searching for Orihime and Uryuu though," Ichigo replied, delighted that he found someone he could rope into the search.

"Shall we search together then," Rukia offered and Ulquiorra nodded.

"Do you know about their whereabouts?" Rukia asked Ulquiorra.

"Apparently they are in the science club," he replied.

"Do you know which one of the science rooms are used as the science club?" Ichigo wondered but his companions shook their heads, "I guess no, huh."

Together they set off again. They walked up the stairs and entered the hallway leading to the science rooms of that floor. They knocked on the doors and when there was no reply, they opened them it but no one was there.

"Perhaps the third floor," Rukia suggested and they went back to the stairs, climbing up to the third floor.

As they neared the science rooms of that floor, Ichigo stopped and listened.

"I think that I can hear Orihime and Uryuu's voices from that room," he said as he pointed towards the physics room. They went towards the door. Rukia was about to knock and open it when they heard a sound that really startled them.

"Ah!" a girl screamed.

"Blood! Orihime, is this your first time?! I thought you said that you've done it before!" the panicked voice of a boy could be heard.

"I–I didn't want to appear inexperienced," the girl answered.

"Silly girl…told me the truth…Let's go…slowly," the boy's reply only came muffled through the door.

Outside, the group of three were staring at the door, stupefied. A slight tint red had crept up their faces and it was still getting redder.

"If–if my perception is right, then the girl is Orihime…" Rukia stuttered.

"A–and the boy is U–Uryuu," Ichigo continued.

"A–are t–they…?" Ulquiorra didn't dare to finish his sentence.

All three teenagers glanced at each other and came to a mutual understanding. They pressed their heads against the door to get a better hearing of what was happening and to confirm or dismiss their suspicions.

"I'm sorry…I got it all messed up," they heard Orihime say.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me," was Uryuu's reply.

The three people outside heard the rustle of fabric.

"Ah! Ah! No! Uryuu, not that way!" they heard Orihime shriek.

"Why not?" Uryuu questioned.

"Because it looks embarrassing. There's no way a girl would want to look like that in front of her boyfriend."

"Then I can't leave it like that."

More rustling of fabric was heard when and they heard Orihime call out, "No! Wait! Not that way either! Yes that way. That's it!"

The three people pressed their ears to the door harder when they could only hear murmurs. Suddenly they heard Uryuu and Orihime scream, "Yes!"

Startled, the three moved away from the door and collided against each other's heads. The three of them yelled at the same time.

"Ow!"

"Fuck!"

"Ah!"

Realizing what they did, the three of them immediately listened to the sounds of swishing and rustling that came through the door. They were in the middle of picking themselves up from the floor, when the door in front of them opened.

Standing the doorway were Uryuu and Orihime.

"What are you doing?" Uryuu demanded; his eyes became slits while Orihime had a rather worried look on her face.

Ichigo, Rukia and Ulquiorra scanned Uryuu and Orihime up and down and could find no evidence of what they suspected.

"May we enter?" Rukia asked, to diffuse the situation and walked into the room, followed by her two companions.

"Hey wait!" Uryuu tried to stop them but failed.

They looked around the room. Everything was clean. Nothing was out of place, until they saw the figure sitting in the far right corner.

"Nemu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

In the meanwhile, the thoughts inside Ichigo, Rukia and Ulquiorra were spinning wild conclusion of the situation.

 _"What the fuck?! Don't tell me they were doing_ _ **it**_ _while she was watching!"_ Ichigo thought, shocked at the developments.

 _"Oh my god! Why would have thought that Uryuu plays around with two!"_ Rukia was aghast.

 _"Oh shit. I was too late,"_ Ulquiorra shook his head mentally, feeling slightly depressed.

Uryuu and Orihime looked at Nemu worriedly. However, Nemu shook her head and said, "It's fine. Uryuu and Orihime were here to help me with my experiment."

" _You're 'experiment'_?" the intruding group echoed.

"Yes," Nemu confirmed and nodded, "I was building a machine and I needed clothes for it, so I asked Uryuu. As for Orihime, I need a girl to check the compatibility and design."

"Aaah," was all Ulquiorra, Rukia, and Ichigo could say.

Uryuu shook his head at his friends' reaction. He saw that they didn't quite get it yet, so they decided to tell the whole story.

"Grab a chair and sit down. This might take a while to explain," he told them sternly.

###

 _The lunch bell rang and the students started getting out of class. A tall girl with black hair that was pulled back into a long braid approached a certain class. As she entered, people around her whispered._

 _"That's Mr. Kurotsuchi's daughter."_

 _"That crazy scientist?"_

 _"Yeah. Her name's Nemu."_

 _"It's the beautiful girl from next door."_

 _Nemu ignored all the whispering and approached her targets, who were sitting at their tables. It was convenient for her that they sat next to each other._

 _"Uryuu, Orihime, could I ask for your help?" Nemu requested._

 _The addressed two people looked up._

 _"What do you want us to help you with?" Orihime asked._

 _"I need some help with my experiment," Nemu replied but then dropped her voice to a whisper as she leaned towards the other two, "I've built a robot, but I need clothes for it. The ordinary clothes won't do. I hope that Uryuu could make them. I also need someone to comment on the style and the theme I want to dress the robot in. That would be your job Orihime."_

 _"You obviously want to keep it a secret. Why?" Uryuu asked and pushed up his glasses._

 _"I entered a competition with the robot and rivals could get wind of it."_

 _Uryuu and Orihime nodded in understanding._

 _"Sure, why not then," Orihime agreed to help and looked at Uryuu._

 _"I don't mind," he responded._

 _"That's great!" Nemu seemed very happy as she smiled a small smile._

 _The whispering began again._

 _"Omg! She smiled!"_

 _"I should have taken a picture! I would have become rich by selling it!"_

 _"The rare smile. I'm so lucky to see it live."_

 _"Shall we go then?" Nemu said to Orihime and Uryuu, who nodded and stood up to follow her._

 _Nemu led them to the physics room on the third floor. Once she opened the door, a huge doll lying on the table came into sight. It was the size of an average human being. As Orihime and Uryuu approached the table, they let out gasps._

 _"Why is there a girl lying naked on the table?!" Uryuu shrieked as he turned around to face the door._

 _"You haven't turned into a criminal have you, Nemu?" Orihime said through her hands which were covering her mouth._

 _However, Nemu wasn't the least fazed by the scene. Instead she said, "Relax. That is the robot I was talking about."_

 _Orihime stepped closer to the table for better inspection and Uryuu hesitantly turned around to take a better look at the so called 'robot'. It was indeed a robot. Except for the head, arms and legs, the rest of the body resembled the plastic dolls used at clothing shops._

 _"It–it really isn't a human on a closer look," Uryuu muttered while pushing up his glasses with a slightly shaking finger._

 _"Thank goodness," Orihime said relieved to Nemu, "I almost thought that you had gotten insane like you father, but is this really a robot? How does it move?"_

 _"It's quite simple. This doll is designed to house spirits of modified contracts, or also known as Mod-Souls," Nemu explained, "So it just a shell with movable body parts and vocal cords inserted."_

 _"So it isn't a mechanical robot…" Uryuu sighed._

 _"No," Nemu shook her head._

 _"Shall we start then?" Orihime suggested and the other two nodded._

 _"What type of clothing did you think of?" Uryuu asked and started taking out the fabric and sewing kit he found underneath the table._

 _"I would like a cute one. The theme this time was 'Going out on a date'," Nemu said._

 _"Cute?" Uryuu smirked, "Just my expertise."_

 _Uryuu indicated for Nemu to go and take a seat while they worked. Nemu went into the right corner of the room with a chair and sat down to watch._

 _"Let me help you too," Orihime offered._

 _"Have you sewed before?" Uryuu asked._

 _"Of course I have!" Orihime replied with a slightly uneasy tone, but Uryuu was too busy to notice._

 _"Well then. Please stitch these two parts together," Uryuu instructed and gave have the necessary things._

 _Orihime made the first few stiches slowly, while observing Uryuu's sewing from the side of her eyes. Even though she was being careful, she pricked herself with the needle._

 _"Ah!", she screamed as blood came out of the wound and stained the fabric._

 _"Blood! Orihime, is this your first time?! I thought you said that you've done it before!" Uryuu said in panic._

 _"I–I didn't want to appear inexperienced," Orihime answered._

 _"Silly girl. You should have told me the truth about sewing. Let's go get a new fabric. You just sew slowly," Uryuu sighed._

 _"I'm sorry about the fabric. I got it all messed up," Orihime apologized._

 _"Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me," Uryuu's reassured._

 _Uryuu started sewing again. The fabric rustled as he stitched the pieces together._

 _"Ah! Ah! No! Uryuu, not that way!" Orihime shrieked when she saw the new piece._

 _It looked… rather overly cute, with lots of frills, ribbons and pink._

 _"Why not?" Uryuu questioned._

 _"Because it looks embarrassing! There's no way a girl would want to look like that in front of her boyfriend," Orihime explained._

 _"Then I can't leave it like that," Uryuu said, determined for the piece to be a success._

 _The fabric swished as Uryuu made adjustments to the design, but suddenly Orihime called out, "No! Wait! Not that way either!"_

 _So Uryuu changed the appearance again, the way Orihime indicated it._

 _"Yes, that way. That's it!" Orihime shouted excitedly as she saw the dress nearing completion._

 _Uryuu and Orihime looked at the dress lying in front of them._

 _"Let's put it on," Orihime murmured._

 _"Yeah," Uryuu agreed._

 _They slowly slipped the dress over the doll._

 _"Oh my god. It's so pretty," Orihime whispered._

 _"We really did it this time," Uryuu breathed._

 _Both of their mouths slowly formed into grins and they shouted out, "Yes!"_

 _Bang!_

 _"Ow!" they heard a girl say._

 _"Fuck!" came the voice of a boy._

 _"Ah!" another male's voice could be heard._

 _Uryuu and Orihime's heads whipped around towards the door, then they glanced at Nemu and they hurriedly put away the doll underneath the table, so that it couldn't be seen from the entrance. Then Uryuu and Orihime walked over to the door. The voices they heard sounded strangely familiar. Uryuu opened the door and what both found was a strange sight of three people lying entangled on the floor._

###

"Woah, there really is a doll lying there!" Ichigo called out as he looked underneath the table.

He touched the arms of the doll. His surprised eyes became even wider, "And they feel like human flesh too!"

"My goodness, Ichigo. You sound like a cannibal!" Rukia scolded and Ichigo glared in return.

"So why are you here?" Uryuu asked.

"The vice-principal called for you," Rukia answered.

"What about Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

As a response, Ulquiorra pulled Orihime to the other corner of the room and whispered into her ear.

The others watched as Orihime's face went red and shouted, "Really?!"

They saw Ulquiorra nod and Orihime hug him.

"Is there something the matter with them?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing is the matter, midget," Ichigo replied offhandedly and reminded over his shoulder while exiting the room, "You guys should hurry up to the vice-principal or your break will have been wasted because you were idling around!"

"Yeah, yeah," Uryuu replied and went over to Nemu to clarify the last few details needed.

Rukia on the other hand just shook her head and followed Ichigo out.

"I don't get these people sometimes," she muttered to herself.


End file.
